The major focus of the proposed work will be the study of the role of emotional expression, control and responsiveness in close dyadic relationships. This role will be studied using a longitudinal, multimethod assessment of emotion during social interaction; data include observational, questionnaire, interview, psychophysiological, and video recall. Three kinds of relationships will be investigated - marriages, children's friendships and childrens acquaintanceships. The work on children's emotional development involves the research development, which continues in the areas of emotion and psychophysiology.